


Direct Orders

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, FO!Poe, First Order Poe Dameron, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HN-102 ignores direct orders from Commander Poe Dameron. He decides to give her a lesson in taking orders.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Direct Orders

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and never posted it bc I couldn't decide if I liked it or not but here it is now! I'm still unsure about it but I've heard some of y'all are hoes for FO!Poe

HN-102 jumps out of the cockpit of her TIE gracefully, removing her helmet all while avoiding the gaze of her commander. Another pilot shouts praise of her flying to her and gives her a thumbs up. She returns the gesture, unable to help but smile. She took out a lot of rebel scum today and she’s proud, but she also knows Commander Dameron won’t be as thrilled as she is. He rarely is. Before she left the hangar for this mission he ordered her to stay behind, claiming they needed her in the command room. She declined, telling him that Hux had personally asked her to get out there. Dameron was mad, but he didn’t have as much authority as Hux did so he couldn’t fight it. Sure enough, he’s at her heels in moments. She doesn’t even have to look to know it’s him, she can smell the spice mixed with his natural musk. “Commander,” she says stiffly without sparing him a glance.

His hand grips her upper arm, stopping her from continuing towards the communal refreshers. His grip is so tight that it’s painful, which only makes a sinful knot twist in HN-102’s lower abdomen. “Look at me,” he tells her, his voice is venomous. 

She oftens struggles to follow orders, but something about his voice makes that impossible. She turns slowly on her heels to face him. His eyes are red and glassy with pupils so wide she can hardly see his irises. “I told you to stay at base and you refused.”

“I had direct orders from-“

“I don’t care who you had orders from,” he spits. “You could have orders from the Supreme Leader himself and I wouldn’t care. I am your Commander and when I ask you to do something you listen, understand?”

HN-102 ducks her head shamefully, “Yes.”

Poe grips her chin in his hand and brings her head up so he can look her in the eyes. “Yes,  _ what _ ?”

“Yes, Commander.”

Poe’s eyes glint at her words and a delicious smirk crosses his features. “Wonderful.” He leans in dangerously close to her and HN-102 feels her heart rate pickup. He’s a deadly man and she fears him, but there's something about him that turns her on so much. Something about his scent, spice and all, makes her wet. "You stink like gasoline," he tells her, stepping back from her and releasing his grip on her arm. "Go wash up. Then meet me in my room, I need to teach you how to take orders."

HN-102’s eyes nearly bulge out of her head. Surely she’s just misunderstanding him, but the threat seems sinful. She wouldn’t be upset by the proposition either. Although it scares her it also arouses her. 

“Why are you still standing here?” He growls, effectively bringing her out of her own head. HN-102 doesn’t have to be asked twice, she scurries off to the showers. While she washes up she can’t keep her mind from drifting. What does he plan on doing to her? The implications were something sexual, but would he really risk angering his generals for a quick fuck? He pulls a lot of weight around here, but not that much.

She towels herself dry in the locker room, her fellow pilots all congratulating each other. HN-102 and her roommate usually walk back together after missions, but today HN-102 asks her friend to go on without her. 

“Why? Where are you going?” TF-354 asks curiously. 

“I have a meeting with Commander Dameron tonight,” HN-102 admits, but she fudges the truth about what that meeting entails. But is it really a lie if she isn’t entirely sure what will happen? No matter the truth, TF-354 wishes her luck and they both go their separate ways.

When HN-102 gets to Dameron’s room she spends a long moment just standing outside his door. She knows she shouldn’t make him wait, but she can’t bring herself to knock. The idea of Poe teaching her a lesson all night long fills her with an intense mixture of dread and desire. She’s considering turning and running back to her room, but she never gets the chance. While she’s standing there trying to work up some courage the door slides open with a mechanical hiss. Commander Poe Dameron is standing there in his neat, black uniform. His eyes are even glassier than before. 

“HN-102,” He greets maliciously. “I was just about to leave and come get you. You’re lucky I didn’t have to retrieve you from your room.” The threat goes straight to her core. She can feel a wetness already beginning in her fresh panties. She doesn’t respond, just takes a step forward when he beckons her into his room. His room is much nicer than hers. His bed looks far more comfortable, he has a pitch black desk, and he even has a window so he can watch the stars go by. There’s a door that leads to what she can only assume is his personal refresher, something only high ranking personnel get the luxury of.

“Do you agree that you deserve to be punished, Darling?” Dameron asks her. His voice is eerily calm and slow. The question makes her weak in the knees, there’s no question now that whatever is about to come will be sinful. She just doesn’t know how far it will go. 

“I don’t think I do,” she says firmly. “I followed General Hux’s orders.”

Poe grips her chin harshly and forces her to look him in the eyes. He obviously smoked more spice before she came here, it’s heavy on his breath and apparent in his eyes. “You won’t talk back to me like that. You were a bad girl today.”   
HN-102 can’t help the whimper that escapes her. This shouldn’t turn her on as much as she does. She’s always prided herself on still having a backbone when it came to her superiors, which isn’t common for members of the First Order. However, Poe Dameron could make her do anything with that husky voice of his. Her legs clamp together as tight as she can get them, desperate for any time of pressure on her core.

“Remove your clothes,” he tells her calmly. 

“W-w What?” HN-102 sputters, trying to find her word.

“W-w-What,” her commander mocks in a high, whiney voice. “You heard me. Take your clothes off.  _ Now _ .”

HN-102 isn’t sure she wants to follow his orders, but she’s scared of what will happen if she refuses. She starts with her boots, then wiggles out of her pants and peels her shirt off. She feels extremely vulnerable and can’t help but cross her arms over her chest.

Dameron stalks towards her, his pupils blown wide with lust. “Turn,” he orders, and she does without question. She feels scared to have her back to him, it makes her uneasy to not be able to see his movement. A warm hand reaches out and grips the globe of her ass roughly. He palms and squeezes, then brings his hand up and crashing back down. The crack of his rough palm against her ass makes her jump just as much as the pain does. HN-102 closes her eyes tight, trying not to show how much it hurt.

“You look good, little girl. You’ll look even better with my hand imprinted on your ass.” He grabs her wrist roughly and tugs her over to his desk. He sits in the high back leather chair and pats his lap. “Lay across my lap, I think you deserve some more.”

“P-please no,” she begs helplessly. But even as she begs she's laying herself across his lap, desperate for more. Her underwear are already soaked with her arousal. Poe takes his time squeezing both sides of her butt, rubbing his calloused fingers over the red mark where he spanked her. Then, unexpectedly, he brings his hand down on the other cheek. This slap is even harder, and HN-102 can’t help but cry out. 

“Shut up,” Commander Dameron spits at her. “You were a bad girl, you deserve this. If you cry it’ll just make me angrier.”

HN-102 bites her lower lip hard, she doesn’t want to do anything else to upset her superior. Poe notices this extra mile she takes to be quiet and praises her for it. “That’s good,” he cooes. His hand cups her mound, a single finger stroking along her soaked undies. “You’re so wet for me, little girl. Who knew you would like being punished so much?”

She mewls and ruts back against his hand, desperate for something more.Nobody has ever touched her like this before. The only thing she’s ever felt like this before has been when she’s alone in the refresher, letting her fingers slide over her cunt while she thinks about her Commander. She never thought she’d actually get to feel his fingers.

“Look at you,” he laughs coldly. “Such a slut. Already pushing back against my fingers, how pathetic.”

His words only spurr on HN-102, as she continues to grind herself onto his hand. He strikes her again with her other hand, once on each cheek. She cries out again, forgetting his rule of being quiet.   
“You can’t follow a simple direction, can you, Slut? I told you to be quiet.”   
“I’m so sorry,” she begs hopelessly. She knows she’s going to pay for her mistake. And pay she does. He spanks her relentlessly. She tries to count them in her head at first, but they come so fast and hard that she can’t. She loses count at 12, all she can do now is brace herself for impact. She’s biting her lip so hard that she can taste blood.

Finally, Commander Dameron relents. “You took that very well, my slut,” he praises her. His fingertips are ghosting over her flaming cheeks. “When I’m done with you we’ll go to the refresher so you can see how pretty your skin looks when it’s all marked up. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” HN-102 whimpers. There are tears threatening to spill out from the pain of her ass and her need for him to touch her. 

“Yes,  _ what _ ?”

“Yes, Commander.”

Good girl,” he pets her hair not unkindly. She’s still bent over his lap, and it’s beginning to dawn on her how humiliating this position is. Especially with him fully clothed like he is. She doesn’t have much time to dwell on this before he’s touching her again. A single, thick finger rubs up and down her underwear. “You’re so wet, is this all for me?”

“Yes, Commander.”   
“Yes, what?” Still that venomous tone to his voice.   
“Yes, it’s all for you.”

Poe lifts her hips so that he can slide her underwear down. He parts her legs as much as her underwear bunched around her knees will allow. He runs a finger along her slit, gathering up her juices.

“Open your mouth,” he orders, and she does without thinking. He swipes his finger along her tongue, forcing her to taste her own juices. The salty taste fills her mouth and HN-102 moans softly. She loves being treated like this. Then Poe shoves two fingers in her mouth. “Suck,” he orders. “Get them nice and wet for me.” She does without question, hollowing out her cheeks and caressing them with her tongue. He pulls them out with a satisfying pop. Without any warning he shoves them deep inside her, curling them in a ‘come hither’ motion. HN-102 moans and grinds herself back against them. 

“I love the way you look with my fingers inside you,” Poe praises. “You’re such a good little girl. Would you like me to fuck your mouth, Darling?”

“P-please Commander,” HN-102 begs. His fingers alone make her feel so full, she can’t imagine how big his cock is. She’s hopeful that if she takes it well in her mouth he’ll let her fuck herself on it.

“P-please,” he mocks, again in that whiney voice. Then, in his regular voice, “You’re such a pathetic slut. Get on your knees for me.”

HN-102 obediently slides off his lap and onto her knees. He’s already unzipping the pants of his meticulous uniform, freeing his cock from them. She could weep when she sees it. It’s so ruddy and pretty, precum already beading at the tip. She’s suddenly worried she won’t be able to please him. “I’ve never done this before,” she admits to her superior shamefully.

“Open your little virgin mouth,” he orders. “I’ll show you how it's done.”

She dutifully opens her mouth, tipping her head back. Dameron leans in and over her, for a moment she’s not sure what he’s doing. Then he spits directly onto her tongue. Disgust and surprises causes HN-102 to gag, but he orders her to swallow so she does. Then she opens her mouth again and her Commander shoves his cock in. He doesn’t go easy on her, he thrusts his hips forward and his long, thick member nearly chokes her. Before she can instinctively pull her head back Poe puts a hard hand on the back of her head and holds her there. She struggles against him but his grip is too strong. She’s gagging on his cock, a mixture of his precum and her drool running down her chin and neck.

“You look so pretty like this,” Poe tells her. “And your little virgin mouth feels so good and wet for me.” Then he begins thrusting his hips. HN-102 is gagging and her eyes are streaming. She’s sure she’s going to black out from lack of oxygen. Just as her vision starts to get foggy Poe pulls himself from her soft, wet mouth with a pop. “Breath,” he instructs. “I don’t want to have to fuck your mouth while you’re unconcious.”

HN-102 takes deep, suddery breaths. His threat both exhilarates her and frightens her. She likes the idea of Commander Dameron using herself for pleasure while she’s helpless against him. But that will have to be for another time, because she refuses to faint and miss out on this first experience. After she’s sure she’s gotten enough air HN-102 opens her mouth wide again. Poe wastes no time in thrusting into her pretty, little mouth. He’s slowing this time, rubbing his balls with the free hand that isn’t knotted in her hair. He uses the hand in her hair to guide her, forcing her to take the whole length and hold it for a moment before allowing her to pull most of the way off. 

“You look so good on your knees like that, little girl,” he praises her. She moans around his cock in response, which causes his balls to become painfully tight. He’s not going to last much longer, especially if she does that again. He wants to see her gagging on him one last time before he finishes, so he speeds up again. He fucks her mouth hard and relentless, getting off on the tears spilling out of her eyes as she chokes on him. She’s got spittle dripping from the corners of her mouth and she’s making the most delicious gagging noises. Poe grunts above her, signaling that he’s losing control. Moments later his hot cum covers the back of her throat. HN-102 moans at the taste of it, if she was going to have a last meal she’d want this to be it. He slides out of her mouth easily and a few drops of cum come with, spattering to the floor.

“Open up, show me that you swallowed it all.” She obeys, sticking her tongue out so that he can see that his seed is all gone. “Now clean the floor, slut,” he orders. She’s happy to oblige, licking the drops of cum off the floor like the greedy little whore she is. He groans at the sight. “You were a good girl, I’ve forgiven you for misbehaving. Now go back to your room, HN-102.”

HN-102’s heart aches at being dismissed, but she doesn’t know what else she expected. She steps back into her clothes and quickly leaves. She half expects him to ask her to wait when she gets to the door, but he never does. So she goes back to her room, hoping that she gets to do that again. But maybe next time he’ll fuck her virgin pussy.


End file.
